Little Women 2
by DragonRiter
Summary: Marmee is dead and nothing seems to go on normally anymore. Jo's pupils are causeing more troubles than ever, John has gone to seek buisness in Switzerland, and Amy's really not having a capital time. My short version of Louis May Alcott's classic.
1. Chapter 1

My mom told me to read this book a week ago, but despite how much I hate romance and stuff written in the 1900s, I read it anyways.

After 600 pages of tiresome reading, I found out I actully liked it. It is a classic, I know, I know, but it was still really interesting. This is just a short story of what I think will happen _after_ the first book , or my version of Little Men (though i havnt read it yet).. Enjoy (if you can with my freakish writing), and review at the end please!

* * *

_Tick, tick, tick…_

The grandfather clock ticked effortlessly as the three girls battles all night around Marmee's still body, hoping with all their might that some type of miracle will happen. Their husbands, along with Mr. March and Mr. Lawrence, stood at the other side of the room, watching the girls weep, cry, and drop in sadness over and over again.

_Tick, tick, tick._

The clock stuck twelve, dropping all hopes and powers.

The doctor quietly came in with worry and tiresome eyes. "It is no use now."

The girls began to weep again, as the boys walked to and fro before the dept of the fire; all remembering the kindness, advice, and gracious moments they had with dear Ms. March. Their thoughts, cries, and tears were useless now, for Ms. March have already gone to rejoice with her beloved Beth again, or so they hope.

Amy clung on Laurie's jacket ever more so tightly and whispered with inner pain, "What have we done wrong?"

Without taking his eyes off the sleeping Marmee, he answered his best guess "Nothing my dear, nothing."

The next few days were ever so painful, for they went over Marmee's last will and sold the empty home which once belong to the four unique girls, who all, but one, grew up to be successful little women.

The first thing the three girls did was to go down to the cellar, where their childhood memories were carefully stored in little wooden boxed, all with it's little key and faded ribbon attacked to it.

"Oh my!" proclaimed Amy as she opened her own little box on the far corner, finding her old artwork all covered in dust. She took a handkerchief out of her dress pocket and lightly wiped of the years of dust to find a picture of Marmee, sitting ever so quietly on her favorite chair working, as always, on her delightful patchwork. An irresistible tear dropped from her eyes.

Seeing this, Meg went over to comfort her like what the big sister always did.

"Now dear." She said with Amy tightly wrapped in her arms, crying her little eyes off, "She may be gone forever, but you still have us with you, not to mention your new babe."

Amy looked up into her sister's eyes to find a mixture of sorrow, sadness, and pain. She quickly wiped off the tears on her eyes and tried to see the better side of life, which looked ever so fragile now.

"She's right." Added Jo carefully stacking Beth's box on top of hers, "Look at your Little Jennie, and start realizing how lucky you are."

Anger started rushing within Amy for she _knew _how lucky she was, with a rich husband, a cute child, and a grand mansion filled with her artwork and Laurie's music. She started quarreling uncontrollably with Jo, just like the old days, until Laurie came up to settle the two ever so different sisters.

"Stop it, please!" Laurie cried with tender disgust standing between , "I don't want Marmee's death to break up this family, or any of our hearts. We all loved her, cared for her, and we'll express our feeling tomorrow at Marmee's funeral. Now take your boxes and stay away from each other for a while."

Amy looked up at "Her Lord" with a hurt face. Laurie had _never _spoken so harshly with her before, so why is he now? With unsettled hearts, both girls retrieved their boxes without a single glance at each other, and returned to their designated homes to gain peace with their children and family.

* * *

One chapter finished and a bunch left to go. I doubt anyone's gonna read this thing, but in case you do, REVIEW!! ) 

-Du Elda Saphira


	2. Chapter 2

Donc est ici le chapitre deux. Et non, je ne suis pas français. . 

* * *

The day of the funeral took place sooner than any of the girls imagined, but on that dreadful day of December 15, the Marches, Lawrences, Brooks, and Bhaers joined together -like ten years ago when Beth died- in the beautiful garden of the Lawrences.

Such wonderful memories the garden possessed, and such coloures the flowers bloomed, but despite all that, it was a gray and ungodly day. At the front of the garden held Marmee's body in a marble cast –decorated by Amy- looking ever so peaceful and calm. In front of it stood the local priest, and before him sat the three families most important to Mrs. March. Behind that sat all of Marmee's dearest friends, and what a number it was. The calm and gentle Marmee had tones of friends, each looking around, shocked by its intensity.

December winds, sharp as a knife's blade, swayed to and fro around the crowd, gathered about to pay their respects to the dead old March. Each went up to say their last goodbyes, all kind and encouraging, but none lifted up the spirits of the crying girls. Josephine, Amy, and Margaret March went up one by one with dreadful airs and filled the funeral party with kind words, tears, and most valuable lost memories.

After all respects payer, and all words said, the priest lead the three families privately to settle Marmee's cast once and for all in Ashbrigh's cemetery.

"…and may god look after her and let her rest in peace." Said the priest looking very uncomfortable around the crying families.

"Amen." Said everyone at last as the cast was dropped into its place. Departing from their husband's grips, the three girls walked silently together, hand-in-hand, to put place beautiful fresh flowers on the snow covered tomb. Each gave it their last kiss, and went their own ways once again.

**R.I.P**

**Marmee March**

**18-18**

**May god watch over you**

Jo returned to her lonely mansion with Rob and Teddy in hand. Old Fritz silently watched her from far, realizing how different Jo has become. Her bonnet was placed nicely upon her head, her lace were wore right, and even the plain rubber boots that carried her about walked gracefully in the snow now, leaving perfectly shaped footprints before him. The old man signed, and hurried up into the house.

"Oh Fritz!" cried Jo as she dropped into her knitting chair after cleaning up the two children, "How will I _ever_ survive without Marmee's advice and pointers?"

sign

"Well," answered the German lad looking older than ever, "You're doing fine right now, even with Hannah helping out at the Lawrences. I'm sure everything would go perfectly fine."

That last sentence tasted weird in his mouth, for even Mr.Bhaers wasn't sure of his own words now.

Jo saw the puzzled face and smiled intensively to cheer him up.

"I'm sure your right," she replied, "And everything would be better when the boys arrive again"

The last few weeks of December were the time when innocent boys of Bhaer-garten returned home for Christmas. It always made Jo's mansion seem so silent and lonely, even with Teddy, Rob, and all the other company they always get. Despite all the loneness, Christmas was always the best time of the year. The three families would come and spend the jolly times with Mrs. and Mr. March, telling stories, playing music, and exchanging the latest gossip. Unfortunily, with mother and father gone, even Christmas wouldn't cheer up Jo now. Oh how she remembered the good times they had, when Beth was still among them and Laurie was still young.

Jo put down her needlework and headed upstairs to her bedroom to rest. The good times were over now, and there were no use to linger on them forever.

* * *

CECI est ce qu'arrivera dans chaper trois. Je parlerai premièrement de ce que Meg a fait après les funérailles, et alors qu'Amy a fait. Hehehehehe ! 


End file.
